


Changed ways.

by SpaceTrashCanFan (Sketchandcomicbookperson)



Series: In the end, we all bleed Green. [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Has Issues, Bruce let people for once sleep, Some people just want to sleep okay, human disasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchandcomicbookperson/pseuds/SpaceTrashCanFan
Summary: Where two people who have been dead, decided to gang up on Bruce in Gotham.





	Changed ways.

Red Hood was minding his own damn business with kicking some thugs ass when he saw in the corner of his eye a yellow glow and he turned around and got hit with a stick on his back.

Jason hit back harder and the thug fell on his back, unconscious. 

Then he cocked his gun and looked up. 

A yellow lantern? 

Didn't know that they actually exist. 

It was speaking in another language. 

And it did not sound friendly.

He got slammed into a wall and the yellow glowing creature got closer, still speaking.

The green hammer was a surprise and the alien turned around with a angry hiss.

Probably Jade or her father, since...yeah well. 

The green Lantern landed right on top of the Yellow one and with that the yellows concentration was broken. 

Jason took a short time to look and moved away when he nearly got blasted by the yellow one. 

'Didn't you die?' he asked confused when he recognized Hal Jordan.

'Yeah,didn't you die?' the Green lantern replied and sent a boxing glove at the Yellow lantern. 

'Fair point' Jason replied. 

'You are aware that you are not actually allowed in Gotham?' Jason asked and got a snort as reply.

'I don't give a shit what batsy thinks today' was the bitter reply and they attacked the yellow lantern again. 

'What about that villain thing?' Jason asked while dodging another blast. 

'Entity of Fear, Called Parallax, looks like a very ugly yellow bedbug and can possess people'

'Hey, you okay?' Jason asked and threw his empty gun at the Yellow Lantern, he did know it shouldn't work because forcefield...

But it looks cool. 

The yellow lantern got slammed with a giant fist through a few walls clearly indicated a "no" .

'I just returned from the Death, what do you think?' was the clear answer. 

'I know that feeling, the world moved foward and you have no faintest clue what to do or what the fuck is happening' Jason replied when they made way through the several walls. 

'Exactomundo' 

'And Bruce is not going to be happy' Jason said, when they found the yellow lantern. 

'Lantern activity in Gotham or this unexpected team up?' Hal asked with a smirk. 

'Both, the two of us are not really seeing face to face with Bruce' Jason replied and knocked the yellow out. 

'And the league is telling me they are "worried" about my sanity, like I am going crazy again' the green lantern muttered. 

'Sounds like a Bruce action' Jason replied with a shrug.

Then they heard a loud cough and the swoosh of a pair of capes.

Bruce wasn't amused, while Gothams first hero, a Lantern was hiding his tiredness. 

Bruce probably called him out off his bed. 

'Hood, Lantern' Batman greeted them with a scowl. 

'Bruce' they both unimpressed replied and gave him a nod.

'Hi' Jason awkwardly waved at the older green lantern, feeling like he was back as robin.

'Hey, how is it going with Checkmate and JSA business?' the green lantern besides Jason asked and looked at the older lantern with a smirk.

The man stretched with a yawn and looked at Bruce.

'I am going back to sleep, warn me if Darkseid or another egomaniac is invading Earth' he said and flew off. 

'What exactly was your point, Bruce?' Jason asked and crossed his arms with a grin. 

Bruce grumbled something and grabbed a League communicator from a belt pouch.

'Calm the fuck down, bats' Hal said with a sigh, while putting the yellow ring in a pocket dimension and preparing to walk off. 

'John is on his way, I am going to get some food since I haven't been able to get dinner and the next time don't call other heroes out off their beds unless it is the apocalypse' 

'Me too' Jason said after realizing he forgot to eat something for dinner since these mob attacked his apartment.

Then he jogged after the GL.

'See ya, Bats' he yelled at confused and grumpy Bruce.


End file.
